Sugar
by minnie313
Summary: Minerva doesn't want to spend the evening all alone while albus is in mission. Summer of OOTP
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Minerva don't wanna wait for albus alone and she decides to have a bit of fun...

Disclaimer: I own all the HP characters if pigs can fly

Rating: 13 with perhaps some lemon later

Author's Note: english isn't my mother language, so, please, if you see any mistakes, tell me and explain why this is not good... after that I'll make less mistakes... I hope so

_**Sugar**_

Da double dee double di, double dee double  
Da double dee double di, double dee double  
Da double dee double di, double dee double  
Da double dee double di

My lips like sugar, my lips like sugar  
This candy got you sprung, this candy got you sprung  
So call me your Sugar, so call me your Sugar  
You love you some, you love you some  
I'm sweet like  
Da double dee double di, double dee double  
Da double dee double di, double dee double  
I'm sweet like  
Da double dee double di, double dee double  
I'm sweet like  
Da double dee double di  
Sugar

Hermione was dancing in a club. In this moment, dressed with a black short, a blouse showing a great part of her cleavage and shoes with very high heels, she wasn't the bookworm anymore but a 17 years old girl having fun.  
She turned her head and looked at a woman who seemed a little more than 20. She wore a black slim jean, a golden blouse showing her cleavage, but not too much, big golden earrings and bracelets, and black high heels.  
She was really beautiful, thought Hermione, with her ivory skin, her black-blue hair and her sparkling emerald eyes. To say the truth, she was dancing like a goddess, moving her hips, following the beat with her partner, though she probably knew him barely.  
Her way of dancing impressed Hermione who moved closer to her and recognized her:

-Professor Mcgonagall!

Minerva, shocked that someone could have recognized her even with her special Glamour charm, stopped dancing and looked at her with surprise before saying:

-Ah! this is you, Hermione...  
-I didn't knowyou liked clubs, Professor...  
-hum! Let's go to the bar, will you? I'm quite thirsty...

-so, professor, you like clubs?  
-I love dancing...  
-Yes! I've seen it!  
-Yes... but there was another eason...less...noble, to say so...  
-Oh? really?  
-Yes! Albus left me all alone at Hogwarts... AGAIN!!!  
-sorry?  
-This old coot lead Harry to the Weasley's and left me alone... so, I decided to go here, in my favourite muggle clmub, to have a bit of fun instead...  
-Of?  
-Instead of worrying about Albus... and Harry, of course!  
-Of course!

-... This was my first time in a club ( she's trying to change the subject? LOL)... You dance wonderfully, professor...  
-thank you, replied Minerva with a smile, you weren't not so bad too...  
Hermione flushed beacause of her favourite teacher's compliment.

They were chatting quite friendly when suddenly, professor Hooch apparated from nowhere.

-Xia? what happened?  
-Min', you have to return NOW!  
-But...  
-He's more than simply angry... He was so scared not finding you when he returned... Poppy told him where you were and I came immediately... He's really mad...

Minerva bit her lower lip and closed her eyes before saying:

-Xia... lead her back at home... I go to Hogwarts.

to be continued...

So, what do you think? I give up or I continue? Review, please...


	2. Chapter 2

Minerva apparated in front of thegates and quickly made her way to their appartements in the castle. But Albus was standing in a hallway, waiting for her return.

-Albus... nodded Minerva before passing him without saying a word.

-Minerva... please, wait! Said him on a cold tone, holding her arm to not let her the chance to go away.

-What? You wanna know where I was? In a muggle club. Yes, I danced and No, I didn't cheat you! Now, I'm tired and I'd like that youlet me go to bed! told her with her Scottish brogue made stronger by her anger.

-No. this was not what I wanted to know.

-So... what?

-I wanna know why you thought so wonderful to go away without telling anyone, I wanna know why precisely tonight when me, your husband, is gone and why in the Muggle world where no one could have protected you!

-You know, I'm a grown girl!

-Why?

-Because, my dear husband, you always think that when you're away and ALONE, I can stay here all the night worrying about you and bear it... But I just can't!!!! And tonight it has become too unbearable... I couldn't sleep 'cxause I imagined you dead or worse all the time so, I decided to... change my mind. Dancing seemed quite the good thing and I immediately think to my favourite muggle club. DOT.

-Yes... And you spent all the night _dancing to change your mind..._ AHAHAHAHAHAH.... Stop before I laugh, Minerva McGonagall... I'm not stupid!

-I wasn't doing this!!!! yelled Minerva with a harsh voice, eyes filled by both tears and anger. I just danced.... because I couldn't change my mind with you outside and ... You never take me for missions! Never! You always want me to stay behind and alone in the darknesse of the night when you're gone! Though, I believed you know very well that without you my life is only a survivance!!

-I want to protect you, I don't want you to be hurt... I... I love you...I _cannot_ lose you... This is why I want you to stay behind and if you cannot bear it, you can go away!

"Schpammmmmmm!!!!!"

She slaped his faceand ran away, crying.

to be continued....

Thank you for you reviews....


	3. Chapter 3

" Why does it always finish like that????" thank Minerva crashing into tears on her bed, "why do I always do such a mess? I... I only wanted to make him feel what could be my distress when he isn't there and instead... I ruined my wedding.... I'm so silly... I don't deserve him at all!!! Actually, albus has always been so wonderful with me......"

***  
Poppy's POV:

Minerva does not even notice I'm here... Something isn't normal... Usually, when they fight... it never finishes like that... She's angry dut she has never acted like that before.... something is really going bad with the two of them...

I turn my head and I see the Headmaster...  
He's lying in their sitting room... onthe couch, head in his hands and I can see him sobbing heavily, but silently...  
I move closer... Minerva had already cried herself into sleep, at least I think so... and I don't wanna wake up my best friend by the words I'll with her husband.

-Headmaster?  
-what is it, Poppy?  
-what's going on with Minerva?  
-I... she doesn't understand my will to protect her...  
-I think she does...  
-But...  
-But what? Minerva is very strong, she's not a lady in distress... Albus...you know... she needs to know what is going on, what you do when you're gone and... she wanna fight AT YOUR SIDE!!! she did it against Grindelwald...  
-Yes! And he nearly killed her and during the first war against voldemort, she could have been killed, too...  
-Albus...  
-she's vulnerable... and she's an angel for me... the one who saved me from my dark(est) side...  
-but you've never seen hers?  
-No, I don't think so.... another thing to prove she doesn't trust me... she...  
-No. this isn't that!  
-So... what?  
-you know... she'll show you when you'll be in danger of death and she'll kill all your enemies to shield you..  
-Yes, of course!!! And I'm Dolores Jane Umbridge... (A/N: because of his behavior... why not???)  
-But...  
-She's stupid! completely!and I don't wanna have anything to do with her anymore!!!

tbc....

thanks for the kinds "moooooore", my best friend was so proud of me when I told him.... please, review again, I like it so much!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Here begin the post:

Minerva took a deep breath and entered in theburrow, following Kingsley Shacklebolt. During this Order meeting Albus never looked at her. Nor had he invited her to sit on his right side as he usually did.  
Instead, he spoke on an tone without any human warmth, he was polite with the others but not as warm as usual. and when he talked about the mission Alastor and another member would have to do, he only enouciated the facts:

-Alastor and someone else will go away to take Emmeline Vance's body.  
-Where is it? asked Remus Lupin.  
-On a field, in the Death Eater's territory, answered Moody.

Minerva was on his right side and on his left sat his wife, Poppy Pomfrey. Minerva didn't look at anyone, she barely listened to what they were talking about and her eyes were staring at her knees since the beginning.

-Dumbledore, I need someone with a great experience of this kind of thing. An ex-auror, perhaps.  
-McGonagall will go with you.

She suddely sighed, having heard him calling her by her last name and looked at him raising an eyebrow.

-Alright. I won't let you down. Muttered her before leaving the room.

Poppy gave a drk gaze to albus and Alastor raised an eyebrow. All the others showed some surprise du to Albus' behavior, but Poppy stayed in the room with albus after everybody has gone.

-What? asked him.  
-Why did you do that?  
-If I remember correctly, it was SHE who wanted to go on missions. now, she's a part of the "active service" to say so.  
-But she could be hurt or killed...  
-As I told you before, I don't wanna have anything to do with her anymore.  
-You don't think what you say.  
-I return to Hogwarts. Goodnight, Mrs Moody.  
-If you relly think so... at least you could tell her!  
-... For a while he was speechless, but he said: I will, tonught when she returns.  
-You know what? You're a barmy old coot and you don't deserve her at all.

He raised his shoulders and she left the room in fury. How does this man dare to do that to her very best friend?!

-Poppy, asked Alastor, they've had a row?  
-Yes. do you know where she is?  
-No, I don't. I'm looking for her.

Albus walked away, a little worried. He wasn't really angry against her... Actuallyhe loved her so deeply that the thought he could lose her made him feel empty and terribily hopeless.

******************

Minerva had heard what he told to Poppy. and she knew it was the second time her best friend tried to make him go to her... to talk. She smiled sadly. Perhaps Poppy would regret her... after all, she was her best friend... Perhaps... perhaps, Poppy knew that she wouldn't do her mission.

She was in complete distress. She had lost everything... her husband didn't wanna have anything to do with her, now... she had lost all her happiness and her reason to live...

How could she ever be happy again?? Albus hated her... there wouldn't be chess games anymore, nor would there be quiet nights sleeping in his arms. Tears began to fall freely from her emerald eyes... how could she live without him, without his warmth and his love? She had been too slefich ans for it, she had lost the only thing who made her keep going on in life: him.

-Professor, are you alright? asked Hermione concerned.

Minerva hid something she had taken ine one drawer from Molly's kitchen. she quickly wiped her tears away and replied with a shy smile:

-no, Hermione, everything is fine; thank you for asking.

She had a lump in her throat and she made her way in the marshes around the Burrow as quickly as possible. Soon, she was out of viewand she burst into tears, crashing on the ground. The pain was in her heart was unbearable as it broke again and again in a million parts. she only wanted this to stop...

She suddenly looked at the thing she had so quickly hidden in her sleeve. A knife. She took it in her hand and cut her wrists. blood began to fall down.


	5. Chapter 5

Albus really began to be worried about his wife. He knew he had lost her but still, he could never bear that someone could hurt her. (For now, HE is this someone! Nasty author!!! You don't have to say things like that!! PAN PAN PAN ! -the author is slapping herself- lol! ;-))

-Professor? asked Hermione.  
-Miss Granger? what can I do for you?  
-'You sure Professor McGonagall is alright, sir?  
-What do you mean?  
-When I asked her, she acted quite odd and I saw her taking something from a drawer in the kitchen.  
-What...  
-A knife, sir?  
-Where is she?  
-She ran away, outside.

Albus ran away from her, from the Burrow, from everyone, he was now in the marshes. He called her an uncountable number of times... without any answer. He scanned the marshes and found a trace of her magic... five meters straight away.

He ran and found her on the ground. Uncouncious. Poppy checked her.

-Albus, she's dying...

-Look at her wrists... It's too late for me. I can't do anything for her... I'm sorry.

Albus fell on his knees, next to his so beloved Minerva. Tears fell freely down his cheeks, he couldn't believe he was such a monster to have done this to the onehe loved so deeply. He took her wrists in his long fingers and kissed them them tenderly.

-Dumbledore! this is incredible! Her wounds heal! shouted Poppy.

He had a sad smile, still crying. With hiw right hand, he intertwined his fingers with hers and with his left hand, he told her thight against his chest and brushed his lips against hers with tenderness. He could feel his own energy passing from him through her and waking her up, bringing her to life.

-He's giving her his own energy, muttered Poppy to the others, he's saving her...

Suddenly, both Albus and Minerva shined, a bright blue halo around them. finally, it slightly disappeared. Minerva opened her eyes slightly and seeing hurt, love and incomprehension in Albus' eyes, she cried, her head on his chest.

-I... I'm sorry, so.... sorry....I....  
-Shshshsh... you don't have to be sorry, Tabby. It's I who has to.  
-No, you...  
-Shshshshsh... It's over now... I'm here, I'll always be...  
-but...I...  
-Really, Mina, you're stubborn, told him gently his eyes twinkling again, you don't want the two of us to have another row just right now, do you?

She looked at him and smiled shyly when she saw the twinkle in his eyes.

-I love you, Albus.  
-I know, darling, I know... I love you too... said Albus carressing her hair gently. He leant down an kissed her cheek before brushing her lips with his. She deepened the kiss and her tongue met his, beginning a heat but tender battle. He explored her mouth and she moaned in answer, putting her arms upon his neck while he was carressing her hair with one hand and her back with the other.

-Humhum... said Alastor, interrupting the two lovers.

Minerva turned her head and her eyes, and she blushed deeply noticing that nearly all the Order, Hermione, Harry and the Weasley's children were there and that they'd surely seen HER Albus and herself in such a demonstration of affection. (They all had a huge grin on their faces... lol ;-))

-I don't wanna interrupt you, but Minerva has a mission to do... remember? Of course, someone else could go, but I need to know who before the dawn. Told Alastor a bit sarcasticly.

-I wait for you at Hogwarts, in our chambers, Tabby.  
-I'll do it as quick as possible. I love you. said her before kissing him quickly on the lips.

After that Minervaand alastor had gone, Albus turned to face Poppy who looked at him ironicly, an eyebrow raised:

-And you told that you didn't wanna have anything to do with her? I was right...  
-Sorry?  
-You didn't really meant it a second.  
-I have to return to Hogwarts.  
-Well, I stay here until Alastor's return. I bid you goodnight... if ever you sleep.... told Poppy laughing at him blushing at her words.

A/N: thank you again for review... this is nice to feel liked... ;-) lol... there is an other part which will more probably be lemony... so, you know it now...


	6. Chapter 6

Warning: the rating for this special part is 17+. Now you know...

-Here it is... muttered Albus. This is perfect and will please her... I hope so...  
He had charmed the ceiling to look like a beautiful summer night sky with stars. their bed has remained the same but the floor was now a great meadow and he had made a bunch of flowers from the gardens. He had even had the house elves to make them a picnic basket. He now waited for her to arrive.

After an hour, she was there. She opened the door and remained speechless for some seconds, stunned by this romantic atmosphere, eyes filled with tears of joy.

-Minerva.... love... is there something wrong? Is that these flowers? told him with concern, showing a little more the bunch he had made.  
-No... no.... Albus, this just perfect, thank you...  
-nothing is too perfect for you, Tabby. said him making her blush.

They kissed deeply but pulled away by lack of air.

-How was it?  
-Nothing special happened, answered Minerva, there were two Death Eaters. We stunned them and took her body. We have burried her in a small graveyard near her house.  
-Good. You...

But he couldn't finish because Minerva had pressedher lips against his and they both deepened the kiss. By nipping his lower lip, she made her tongue enter into his mouth, making him moan. She smiled against his lips and ran her fingers through his silver curled hair.

He began to undress her, his fingers unbuttonuing her dress. His warm mouth kissed her jaw, her cheekbone and found a way to her neck. He kissed it while she was sucking a spot under his ear where the slightest touch of her had always made him wild. His arousal was raising by kissing and being kissed. He finished his work with herthat fell gracefully on the floor.

He took her in his arms and led her to the bed while she was unbuttoning his robes. She opened it and began to carress his chest, playing with his hairs and sratching slightly his shoulders. With one finger, he draw a way from her temples to herneck and then, go down andput his hands on her breasts, carressing them and insisting on her already hardened nipples. she moaned his name softly, scrathcing his back while he was taking care of her breasts with hiw tongue and mouth by kissing, sucking and licking them.

He removed himself from the rest of his clothes and she pushed him down, inversing the situation. She took his hard member into her mouth, making him moan even more than fingers ran through her silky ebony hair as she kept sucking him. She stopt before he could reach climax and he took her in his arms, knocking her over on the bed. He enetered into her, kissing her mouth, jaw and neck very hard, interrupting his kisses only to hear her moan his name or not. They reach climax together and it was even better than before.

And through this night, they fully understood that no matter what their future could be, they could go through all troubles TOGETHER.

THE END.....


End file.
